Smaller size and weight factor greatly into user selection for many handheld, head-mounted, or airborne imaging systems, even when the added weight or size can provide otherwise useful capabilities. The conventional means for field of view (FOV) switching generally requires more elements and additional mechanisms, which usually equates to longer mechanical size over equivalent fixed FOV systems. Annular folded reflective optics have been described in literature, for example by Tremblay, et al. (2006), as a means to reduce overall imaging system length. (See, e.g., Tremblay, E., Stack, R., Morrison, R., and Ford, J., “Ultrathin cameras using annular folded optics.” Applied Optics, Vol. 46, No. 4, pp. 463-471 (2007).) Switching FOV in an annular folded system has previously required the insertion of an afocal, which involves mechanical motion of some form or another as is the case in U.S. Pat. No. 8,593,729 to Vizgaitis (2013) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,830,571 to Vizgaitis (2014). As reconfigurable optic technologies are becoming more mature, switchable optic elements integrated with static optics can provide FOV switching capability in a smaller size and weight than a conventional zoom system. The switchable reflectivity of an optical element is a capability that has been enabled by technologies such as liquid crystals, as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,999,649 to Chen and Li (2006), and electrochromic materials discussed in Tajima, et al. (2012). (See, Tajima, K., Hotta, H., Yamada, Y., Okada, M., and Yoshimura, K., “Electrochromic switchable mirror glass with controllable reflectance.” Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 100, No. 9, pp. 091906-1-091906-3 (2012).)